Love from the Shadows
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Part Three of the Skit Series- A series of short Kim related tales.


Love from the Shadows

A.N. Hey everyone all reviews welcome and I do not own Kim Possible

This is part three of the Skit Series- Kim Shorts what these will be are short stories focusing on Kim in some way.

* * *

Kim paced as she waited for her ride everything had been embarrassing and she felt like an idiot. It seemed like Yori just wanted to spend time with Ron and it turns out that Sensei had really been in danger. Kim's jealousy had really gotten her into a pickle and now she just wanted to go home and forget this day. A polite cough behind her interrupted her brooding and she whirled around in surprise, standing there was Yori. "Greetings Possible-san," Yori said bowing.

"Hey, Yori," Kim's own reply was rather weak. "What are you doing here?"

"I wished to see you again before you left I wish to thank you for saving my master. You are a great person Possible-san always dedicated selflessly to those that are in trouble, gifted beyond measure, intelligent, and beautiful." Yori took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "I also wish to apologize for making you believe that I wanted to steal Ron-san from you. It was not my intent to steal Ron-san away from you."

"You can't steal what is freely given," Kim muttered causing Yori to look up. "Look what I did today I became jealous and let my emotions get the best of me. You're the great one Yori you are dedicated, sweet, and you are more beautiful than I am, what person wouldn't want to be with you." Kim sighed, "Ron really likes you, you know," Yori pretended as if she hadn't heard the pain in Kim's voices and said,

"He is a good man and a loyal partner you are lucky to have him."

"Yes, he is a good man and very handsome too even when he can't stop tripping over himself." Kim said evenly watching Yori's reaction carefully.

"He is indeeded was Yori's only reply," the two of them continued to watch the other each one wary of what might come next. To anyone observing this it might have resembled two predators in the same terrioritory; careful and wary. Their staring contest was interrupted by Ron falling out from the forest and landing face first in the mud.

"Hey ladies, what's happening?" Ron asked as though he couldn't sense the tension in the glade. His arrival broke the dam of tension and Kim and Yori shared a laugh as Ron tried to unsuccessfully wipe himself off.

"Oh, nothing Ron Yori and I were just having a little talk," Kim said with an absent wave of her hand.

"It is as Possible-san says Stoppable –san," Yori replied.

"Alright then, hey KP it looks like our ride is here," Ron said pointing to the helicopter that was slowly lowering itself into the clearing.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kim said and then turning to Yori and bowing she said, "Sayōnara, Yori-san." With that Kim turned and moved to the helicopter leaving Yori to bow to her back but her words still rang clearly,

"Sayōnara, Kim," as she turned to leave she found a hand on her shoulder turned her around until she faced Ron's determined face.

"Do you love me Yori?" Needless to say the question caught Yori completely off-guard and she thought to use one of Sensei's saying but Ron's eyes quickly stopped that thought so letting lose a sigh and she began,

"I do Stoppable-san but only as a brother. There is another one I am waiting for." Yori turned expecting to see Ron hurt but once more to her surprise Ron was smiling.

"I'm sure that person will find you one day Yori-san take care," with that Ron headed off to the helicopter and leaped in leaving his pants stuck on the rut.

"Goodbye Ron," Yori called from across the clearing and waved until the helicopter was out of sight before turning around to disappear back into the shadows.

"I'm sorry Ron I love you but only as a brother," Kim said wincing after Ron trying to convince her that they were meant for each other while tied up at Drakken's Diablo Headquarters had made her a bit more sensitive to his feelings. "I'm afraid that I'm already waiting for someone," when she glanced up at Ron his eyes were alight and he smiled saying,

"It's alright KP I'm sure that whoever your waiting for will find you one day, for now why don't you take a walk in the Zen garden that will keep Bonnie out of your hair for a while." Kim smiled at Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out to the newly built Zen garden that their school counselor thought would be a great way to relieve the stress of high school.

"That was very big of you Ron, I know that you love her," Monique said popping up behind him.

"Yeah I do Monique but I know someone that can love her even more than I can; besides I already found a beautiful woman who I can be myself around." Ron said smiling as he turned to Monique extending his hand, "care for a dance?"

"Yeah I would," Monique said taking his hand and together they walked onto the dance floor.

Outside Kim had come to the garden and her favorite spot the cherry tree at the center of the garden. Kim was so lost in the beauty of the garden that she almost missed the woman in the black dress with a cherry blossom in her hair standing under the tree with her back to Kim. "Hello there can I help you?" Kim asked wondering who this woman was.

"I have come here to ask you a very important favor Kim-san," Yori then turned around and Kim felt her breath catch in her throat. "I have brought this blossom from Japan and I was wondering if you would like to dance." With that said Yori unfolded her cupped hands inside them lay a cherry blossom in full bloom.

"That is a long way to bring a blossom and a request unless there is more that you are not saying." Kim said levelly watching Yori carefully.

"In that clearing after we had saved Sensei and Monkey Fist he asked me if I loved him and I do but only as a brother after all there was someone I was waiting for." Yori took her gaze off the stars and edge slightly closer to Kim. The movement towards Kim seemed to confirm something for Kim as she glided forward and pulled Yori into a tight embrace and they shared a kiss beneath the moon. When they pulled apart Yori smiled and put the blossom in Kim's hair and gently stroked Kim's cheek.

"I'll take that dance now," Kim said with another smile. Then for the rest of the evening they danced among the shadows of the garden both of them more at piece than they had ever recalled.


End file.
